Hamtaro never, NEVER Make Boss Mad
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Hamtaro gets Boss really steamed over Bijou. Boss gets revenge over Hamtaro and makes him a little angry. *CHAPTER 2 UP!!! Stan and Pashmina date too, Boss teams up with Dex, and Howdy, for revenge!*
1. Default Chapter

Hamtaro, Never NEVER Make Boss Mad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hamtaro arrived at the clubhouse at nine a.m. "Hamtaro! Finally you arrive! Did you bring those sunflower seeds?" Oxnard asked. "Yup! Brought enough for us all!" Hamtaro said and placed his backpack on the table. A bunch of sunflower seeds came flowing out. "Oh, Hamtaro, you are so generous!" Bijou said and politely started to eat hers. "Krmp krmp krmp." Was all that Hamtaro could hear. "HOWDY HO EVERYBODY!" Howdy yelled as he came through the door. "Hi, Howdy! wow. You're awfully late today." Boss said. "Excuse a moi, but I must go wash up. I cannot continue this day with dirty hands." Bijou said and walked into the bathroom. "What are we going to do today, Ham Hams?Go on an adventure, have a picninc? Play on Panda's amusment park?" Hamtaro asked. "I reckon majority is going to be the decision to day, right?" Howdy asked. "How about we go have a picnic?" Boss asked. "That sounds tottaly cool!" Sandy said, smiling. Everyone agreed and they were on their way.  
  
They arrived and found a nice shady spot under the tree. "Ok, food check! Boss, what did you bring?" Hamtaro asked. " I uh, brought nothing..." Boss said. Hamtaro sighed. "Ok, Bijou, what did you bring?" "I brought french cabbage. Enough for all!" She said and took some out of her blue back pack. "Uh, Hamtaro? Can we just skip the roll check and start to eat?" Stan asked. "Oh... he he... right." Hamtaro said. Everyone who brought food unpacked and served. Hamtaro was nibbling on a small carrot as Bijou sat beside him. "Bonjour!" Bijou said. Hamtaro looked at her. "Hamha!" He said. "You wanna carrot?" Hamtaro asked and handed her a plate of carrots. "Sure, Hamtaro!" She said and took one. "Krmp Krmp."   
  
Stan walked up to them. "Ooh la la. Looks like you've found love, haven't you, Hamtaro?" "What? Oh, Stan, you're always embarrasing people." Hamtaro said and gave a nervous chuckle. Boss saw them. "Hey, Hamtaro! Come here a minute!" "Hold on a sec, Bijou. I'll talk to you in a minute." Hamtaro said and ran up to Boss. "What's up?" "You stay away from Bijou or bad things are going to happen. Bad things..." Boss said, "Like?" Hamtaro asked. Boss stayed silent. "You don't know, do you?" "Not right now, but you stay away from Bijou!" Boss threatened. "Heke? I mean, ok Boss..." Hamtaro ran back and sat beside Bijou. "You don't know the meaning of stay away, do you Hamtaro?" Boss whispered.  
  
When they back to the clubhouse, Hamtaro went into the washroom. "Bijou, you wanna go get a bite tomorrow? No, Bonjour Bijou, would you have the pleasure of joining me at lunch tomorrow? Yes, that's it!" Hamtaro said and went out of the bathroom. He then sat on a stool at the table. As the others were drawing, Hamtaro took a green crayon and wrote something on it. "Psst, Pashmina. Give this to Bijou." He said and handed her the folded note. Pashmina then gave it to Bijou. Bijou read it. She sent a letter back. *Of course I will* Is what the letter said.   
  
Boss glared at Hamtaro. "I know what your up to, Hamtaro." He thought. 


	2. Chapter 2 Hamster Dates And Hamster Riva...

Chapter 2- Hamster Dates and Hamster Rivalries  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hamtaro danced with joy once he was home, he had to go home early because Laura came home early on Mondays. but he wasn't the only one in love and going on a hamster date.  
  
"What's up, babydoll? How's your beautiful face hangin'?" Stan asked a ham-ham wearing a pink scarf. "Oh, Stan! Stop embarrasing me!" Pashmina giggled. "Why, I'm just complimenting you." Stan said. Pashmina giggled once more. Howdy and Dexter glared at Stan. "He's going too far!" Dexter said. "I know! I want revenge!" Howdy said and held up his broom. Boss overheard their conversation as he was reading the ham-ham times. He put the newpaper down and walked over to them. "Guys, I overheard you two, and I was thinking we could team up as Stan is stealing Pashmina and Hamtaro is stealing Bijou." Dexter and Howdy looked shocked as Boss told them this. They looked at Stan and Pashimna flirting and agreed to team up with Boss.  
  
The next day Hamtaro, Bijou, Pashmina and Stan went to the park for lunch. They each found a private spot, but didn't know they were being followed. "Ok, Howdy, stay here and set up the trap. Dexter, you spy on Pashmina while I spy on Hamtaro." Boss whispered to them. They did as told.  
  
"Oh, Hamtaro. This was nice of you to bring carrots and sunflower seeds to our lunch." Bijou said. "It was my pleasure, Bueatifu-- I mean, Bijou." Hamtaro said and gave a nrevous chuckle. Bijou let out a small giggle. Hamtaro leaned closer towards Bijou and gave her a peck on the cheek. Bijou blushed. Boss who was hiding in the bushes glared at Hamtaro. "Oh, we're out of sunflower seeds. Let me get somemore." Hamtaro said and walked away. Boss pointed at Howdy. Hamtaro stepped on a piece of grass and fell in a hole. "Aah!" Some grass covered up the hole like a lid. A few minutes later Stan fell in. "Woah!" The grass covered up the hole again. "Hamtaro! What are you doing here?" Stan asked. "Let's just say... I dropped in." He answered. Boss, Howdy and Dexter high-fived each other and made their way to their crushes.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it was so short but let me say this, I'm tired, I have homework to finish, drama lines to study and... it's 10:00 p.m.! I'll continue soon. 


End file.
